


No Career? No Problem!

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: A mock series of supports for Leo and a female reader, as requested as the first place prize for a giveaway!





	1. C-Support Achieved

**Author's Note:**

> The person who requested it asked for Leo trying to find the reader a job and so I used that to make this series of mock-supports!

Leo frowned, brow furrowed in thought as he stared at you, fingers flicking over the pages of his tome restlessly. 

It had been a good month since he had first met you, a friend of Corrin’s who had joined the army before he had. Your place had never been questioned, but he’d never once seen you fight in the battles that the army frequently fought. So what exactly was your purpose? You had to have one, or you wouldn’t be here, right? But simply looking at you, he couldn’t figure it out.

He’d have to initiate conversation to figure it out.

“[Name].”

“Hm?” You hummed, blinking owlishly as you looked up from the book in your hands. “Oh! Hi Leo! Can I help you?”

“Yes, actually.” He nodded, adjusting the tome in his arms. “I don’t believe I’ve had the opportunity to find out what your job was in the army.”

“Ah.” You nodded wisely, before your eyes turned back to your book. “Don’t have one.”

…

“What?”

“A job. I don’t have one.” You repeat nonchalantly, a shrug on your shoulders as your eyes scan the text. You don’t even bother to look up at him, and it honestly just adds insult to injury. “I just live here.”

“You… just ’live here’.” He blinked, and pinched the bridge of his nose as you made a distracted hum of agreement. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, that won’t do.”

“…I’m sorry?” You asked, finally looking up from your book. 

“I said that won’t do.” Leo clarified distractedly, mind already running with possibilities. “I’ll have to find you a job - we’ve no time for layabouts when there’s a war to win.”

Without pausing to examine the silence he left behind, Leo hurried in the opposite direction, intent on gathering as much information as possible.

[C-Support Achieved]


	2. B-Support Achieved

It had been weeks since you’d last seen Leo, and the somewhat strange encounter that you’d only paid half the amount of attention to. 

Now, you almost wished you’d put more attention behind that meeting, considering the amount of people who had asked what the deal between the two of you was. You were sure half the army probably thought he was some suitor gone near-mad from passion (hah) or that the two of you were in some sort of secret, forbidden relationship and he had to live vicariously through other people to find out information about you, aside from what little he could glean in your midnight rendezvous. Or maybe they just thought he was a stalker. It was kind of hard to tell. Either way, the man had been asking around about you, from your dearest friends to people you’d spoken to on little more than one occasion. 

The only reason you’d even found out about it was because of Corrin, who had been the latest target of Leo’s obsessive questioning. The leader of the army had come up to you and asked what it was about - and you really, really wish you had an answer. Which was… actually the reason you had stalked your way through the camp to find Leo, attempting to remain casual, but not too casual, because now you were overly aware of the stares that you seemed to attract the closer to his tent. 

“Leo, are you here?” You asked carefully, standing a few steps away from the entrance. “We need to talk.”

“Hm? Oh, [Name].” Leo said as his head peaked through the entrance. “Come in, I was just about to find you.”

You clench your jaw and nod, back stiff as you enter the tent. You were practically burning with anger, but really, it wasn’t worth yelling at him until you had his side of the story, right?

“Do you remember the last time we spoke?” He suddenly asked, going over to the stack of books on the desk in the corner and thumbing through, as though searching. At your hum of agreement (as tense as it was), he continued. “Good, I’ve been consulting others around the army on any skills you might have, so that I might get a wide array of opinions before collecting your own.”

You said nothing, just nodded as he looked back at you, and you slowly took a deep breath as he pulled a rather thick book from his collection. It looked handwritten, from the glimpse that you caught while he opened it to confirm it was indeed what he was searching for. Had he written a whole book on opinions of others? 

“I found quite a large array of opinions, mostly about your observant nature, how thoughtful you are of others, and quite a few accounts of times where you had intervened in some argument that took place. People tend to have quite a hard time reading you, though, so it’s generally quite inconsistent and full of assumptions, however.”

Leo hummed, before looking up at you, and pausing.

“Is… something wrong?” He asked, brow furrowed as he tried to get a read on you. 

“Oh no, Leo, nothing’s wrong.” You said cheerfully, forcing a smile onto your face. “It’s just, you see, I have this problem, and I was wondering if you could help me with it?”

“I… suppose?”

“Great!” You hummed, tapping a finger against your chin. “Well, you see, I have this friend, and this friend of mine talked to this guy once or twice.”

At Leo’s slow, careful nod, you continued. 

“See, he started talking to her out of the blue, and then they had a very brief, almost insulting conversation, before he stalked off and she didn’t see him for two or three weeks. Then, all of the sudden, she finds out from her friend that their brother - who is the man she talked to - has been asking questions alllll over camp, about my friend! And now, people around camp have started assuming that my friend and this man she talked to once, are having some sort of secret relationship! It’s just awful, isn’t it?”

You smiled at Leo, bouncing back and forth on the balls of your feet, as you watched the ideas connect in his head.

Finally, the candle seemed to be lit.

“…Ah.”

“Mhm!” You hummed, before stalking back towards the entrance of the tent. “I’m glad you understand.”

Stalking away quickly, you missed the wince that found itself onto Leo’s face.

[B-SUPPORT ACHIEVED]


	3. A-Support Achieved

“Ah, [Name], could we speak a moment?” 

It had been some time since you’d last spoken to Leo, but by all accounts it seemed that your message had gotten through to him. At least, considering the fact that nobody looked at you like you had nailed their prince in the dead of night anymore. It was quite nice, not to have to face the stares whenever you left your tent for a few hours to browse the library, or get dinner, or even just to get a bit of fresh air.

It was one such trip, as you’d been on your way to the library, that Leo had found you. 

“Oh, hello Leo.” You said with a cheerful smile, stopping in your tracks. Now that you weren’t stressed beyond belief, it was nice to actually try and talk with the prince. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“I… wished to apologize.” He said, a slightly pained look on his face, back ramrod straight. “For my behavior, that is. After our last conversation, I realized I hadn’t been acting appropriately, and that I should have just spoken to you directly, rather than asking others. I hope you can forgive me, and if you wish, I’ll put the whole finding you an occupation nonsense behind me.”

“It’s alright Leo, I forgive you.” You smiled, and gently patted his arm, before nodding. You watched as his shoulders slumped, and you forced down a laugh at his behavior. “And… I will admit, finding me a job isn’t exactly the worst idea in the world.”

Leo perked up at that, though it was clear he was still exerting what had to be a phenomenal amount of restraint, as though he were desperately trying not to say “I told you so.” You commended him for that, and couldn’t help but smile at the smirk that came over his face. He looked genuinely excited to get to work, and it was downright infectious.

“Maybe you’d like to ask me those questions then, Lord Leo?” You asked teasingly, watching as the tips of his ears went red.

“Yes, I think I will.” 

 

[A-SUPPORT ACHIEVED]


	4. S-Support Achieved!

“Huff… huff… Leo, I don’t- I-I can’t-”

“Ngh, [Name] j-just a bit more-”

With a sharp cry, you fell to your back, the wooden sword knocked from your hands with the force of the blow Leo had landed. 

“Are you alright?” Leo asked, slightly out of breath as he sat down next to you. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No…” You huffed, slowly sitting up and tossing the damned wooden sword away from you. “No, I’m alright.”

It had been two weeks since you had decided to try and find some sort of position for yourself with Leo’s aid, and it had gone nothing short of horribly. Well, you enjoyed spending time with Leo, no matter how hard he was on you when attempting to find a role you were good enough at to make your profession. He could be downright surly at times, and he was extremely strict, but you couldn’t deny you appreciated the help regardless. 

Besides, in the wake of your more recently developed crush on the prince, you’d been attempting to spend as much time with him as possible before the inevitable falling apart of whatever your current relationship with him was. It was only a matter of time until your feelings would be found out. Leo was smart - sure, he didn’t always catch on with other people, and you prided yourself on being able to keep yourself in check, but… 

Well, it was something to think about another day, you supposed.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Snapped out of your thoughts, you turned to look at Leo, before his words registered in your mind. “Oh! It’s nothing, just thinking about how I caught your cape on fire last week.”

“That was not funny.” Leo said quickly, the tips of his ears turning red as he thought about it.

Magic training had not gone well. 

“It was, and you’d think so too if I’d caught Odin on fire instead.”

The only thing to greet you was silence, as Leo looked away, but as always, the red tinge to his ears was a dead giveaway. He could never hide it, no matter how good he was at keeping himself composed. It was pretty cute, and you couldn’t help the blush that found its way onto your own cheeks. Turning so that he couldn’t see your face, you focused on composing yourself for a moment. 

After you had calmed yourself, you turned back to him once more.

“So, I take it Mercenary isn’t an option for me?” You said with a smile, adjusting your sitting position. “I didn’t do too well with that sword…”

“Hm, probably not.” Leo admitted, standing up and brushing himself off, before extending a hand to you - which you took gratefully. “Though if you were insistent about it, I’ve no doubt that with time and training, you could pursue the blade. If that’s what you wish, at least.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but no thank you.” You laughed, and shook your head, running a hand through your hair as you brushed it back from your face. “I’d rather not have bruises up and down my arms for weeks - besides, we can’t be through that enormous list of yours so quickly, can we?”

“I… no, we aren’t yet.” Leo said awkwardly, almost timidly, causing you to turn back and look at him.

“Are you okay, Leo?” You asked, looking over his face in concern. You had landed a rather sharp blow earlier - it hadn’t been to his head, but had you caused him pain? You pressed a hand to his forehead, intent on checking for a temperature. Was he sick? Surely he wouldn’t have offered to train with you specifically today if he knew he was ill - but what could be the explanation for his strange behavior otherwise? “You’re acting strange…”

His blush only grew worse as he pulled your hand away from his face, looking away from you for a moment, his eyes closed. When he looked back to you, he still hadn’t let go of your hand. It only made your own blush deepen, as hard as you tried to fight it.

“I… think I may have a job for you, if you’ll accept.” Leo said suddenly, determination in his eyes and… was that a smirk? “It’s a tough job, however.”

“Hm, you’ll have to tell me what it is first.” You say slightly warily, trying to think of what sort of work he could possibly be referencing. Maybe you’d be a book keeper? “But if you think I’d be good at it… well, I could always give it a shot!”

Leo took a small breath, before getting down on one knee.

Time came to a standstill, and your heart nearly stopped in your chest.

“[Name].” Leo began, face red like the tomatoes he loved. “The occupation I think you’ll be suited for is tough, and will be a very long commitment, should you accept.”

“I-” You put one hand over your mouth, not trusting yourself to speak as his free hand lifted a beautiful ring. 

“If you’re to accept the job of becoming my wife, I would be eternally grateful.” He said, placing the ring on your finger, before standing up and looking at you nervously. 

“Y-yes!” You said, tears forming at the corners of your eyes as you wrapped your arms around Leo’s neck. Praying this wasn’t some sort of incredibly realistic dream that would crush you in the morning for not being real, you nodded furiously. “I’d love to!”

[S-SUPPORT ACHIEVED]


End file.
